The present invention relates to descaling steel rod so as to obtain a "white" rod, that is a rod having a silky metallic external appearance and which is adapted for drawing.
The descaling is performed on a rod after hot rolling and before drawing through a die.
A process for descaling is known in which scale is recovered by a mechanical device which subjects a rod to multiple bending which loosens the scale from the surface of the rod. The scale is collected in a bin then used for descaling the rod by projection. In accordance with such a prior art process a circuit for recycling the scale is provided, the circuit including a device for sorting particles so as to obtain a quantity of scale which is sufficient for totally descaling the rod being treated.
In this process, the scale, which is dried and propelled simply by jet of air, is broken into smaller particles and, during recycling, it is necessary to eliminate from the circuit particles for use in descaling by projection against the rod.